1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nanowire with uniform electrical characteristics and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gordon Moore originally observed that technology innovation led to a doubling of the density of an integrated circuit (IC) chip approximately every 12 months. Over the ensuing decades, the semiconductor industry has adhered closely to Moore's Law regarding increase of density of transistors for each generation of IC chips.
With the increasing down scaling of integrated circuits and correspondingly higher requirements, transistors need to have higher drive currents with increasingly smaller dimensions. Fin field-effect transistors (FinFETs) have been developed as an answer to these problems.
Nanowires are used in FinFETs to achieve high mobility transistor channels and low dimensional quantum transportation. Fabrication of nanowires with uniform electrical characteristics is therefore important.